Ray Strikeman
Summary Ray Strikeman is a human from the Defenders of the Multiverse series created by Charisonic. He lives on an alternate earth that was overrun by zombies, in universe 5024. Backstory Ray was just like any normal 15 year old boy who lived with his father and brother in San Francisco; he was into video games (90's games mind you) comic books, and hanging out with his friends, however, one fateful September day, it all changed. There was news of a plague spreading worldwide and spreading rapidly, but the cure was finished before many had died. However, those who did die to the plague were re-animated as Zombies with a whole new goal, to feed. The hordes overtook country after country, while Ray, his father and his brother Alex took shelter in a bunker installed under their house. A few weeks after the outbreak, they were running low on food and water, so their father left them each with a weapon, Ray with a double edged sword and Alex with a hunting rifle; he then left the bunker, never to be seen again. After their father had left, the boys set out on their own survival adventure to gather supplies. It was their only day together, for after they got the supplies, Alex was taken by a zombie, leaving Ray alone. A month after the incident, he met his new team consisting of 4 other members, Dan, Sylvia, Michael and Dana; he and Dana kind of had a thing for each other. 5 years after the team was brought together, they were overrun in an attack, the only survivors were Ray and Dan, however, they both were infected and on the verge of zombification, and there was only one antidote vial undamaged; Dan let Ray take it, saying the world needed a leader, Ray was left with no other option but to kill one of his best friends out of mercy. Another five years had passed and Ray was a complete one man army, still on the hunt for his brother. It was around this time he discovered the truth, the zombies were created as hosts for extraterrestrial beings known as spectrals, beings that are made of pure emotion and have powers of the elements within them. He managed to take out almost every main spectral responsible for the attack, absorbing their essences within his sword and Alex's former rifle, gaining their powers. After defeating the others, he found the true leader of the Spectrals, the darkness spectral, and its host was none other than Alex himself. During the battle, Ray found a way to combine every spectral together to form the light of hope and with it he seemingly destroyed the darkness spectral and reverted his brother back to his human form. A few weeks after the battle, he and his brother finished the cure which could revert full zombies back to humans, not just infected humans. Just after that, they were pulled into a portal and sent to the center of the multiverse by Distructinator in order to aid with the battle. After the battle, he and Alex became a part of the founding Defenders of the Multiverse and afterwards, began their 3 year long journey of curing the population of Earth, or what's left of it. Personal Statistics Name: '''Raymond Archebald Strikeman '''Age: 124 Birthday: 'January 16th '''Height: '''5'11 '''Weight: '''147lbs '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Personality: '''Hardened after so many years of fighting zombies, but he still knows how to joke around. Cares about people close to him, but won't hesitate to do what is necessary for the big picture. '''Values: '''His friends, his brother, the good of everyone else. '''Affiliations: ' *Defenders of the Multiverse (current) *The Zombie Slayers (Formerly) '''Status: Alive Powers and Abilities *Elemental Manipulation **Can use the power of the spectrals within his sword to control various elements. ***Is able to fire bolts or streams of fire as hot as the earth's core ***Can shoot arc lightning from his sword, is able to affect large groups of enemies ***Can fly with the power of wind or summon tornadoes ***Can create flammable toxic clouds of gas ***Can shoot powerful streams of water that are able to easily pierce titanium if wanted, or heal and protect him with a water shield *Empathic Manipulation **The spectrals within his sword can manipulate the emotions of others and amplify existing ones. All usually negative. ***Anger, Greed, Fear, Sadness, Envy, Passion ***Light Manipulation ****Can combine the power of all the spectrals in order to fill his sword with the light of hope. With it, he can fire bolts, arcs and streams of solid light that are extremely effective against evil foes. He can use his sword to illuminate areas fully and emit heat. *Longevity **The spectrals not only give Ray their power, but they also increased his life span to 250 years Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 4-B Attack Potency: 'Wall Level | Solar System Level '''Speed: '''Peak Human | Massively Hypersonic '''Striking Strength: '''Street Class | Planetary '''Lifting Strength: '''Peak human | Class M '''Durability: '''Street Level | Solar System Level '''Stamina: '''Peak Human '''Range: '''Solar System '''Intelligence: '''Gifted *Has exceptional survival skills after spending many years hunting and surviving against zombies. *Created an antidote to reverse zombification *Is considered the greatest swordsman in his universe '''Standard Equipment: ' *Two 9mm pistols with silencers *Belt of frag grenades *Military knife *Red steel, diamond dust coated sword with spectral power within it. '''Notable Attacks/Techiques *Planetary Slash **Creates an X of light that can slice through multiple planets *Inferno ring **Creates an enormous circle of fire around him that is as hot as the earth's core *Toxic Explosion **Surrounds his foe in a cloud of poisonous gas and then detonates it with a bolt of fire Weaknesses: *''' If he is separated from his sword, he can only rely on his natural physical abilities 'Feats: ' Other '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Ray may not be the oldest member, but he is by far the most mature. Years of living in a world full of zombies since you were 12 will do that to you. *Has learned not to be extremely attached to people, especially after losing his closest friends in one day during an attack and having to kill one of them himself. *Has been bitten many times and at one point, was only half an hour away from becoming a zombie. (My universe zombification takes 3 hours) *The only person to ever best him in equalized sword combat is Distructinator *The only exception to his non-attachment rule is his brother Alex, whom he values above all else.